


【AE】非典型ABO (短篇|双A预警）

by Death_Stranding



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: AE, M/M, alte
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: 易感期里，有些人难得不讲道理，身体与头脑，总有一个失了控。感知交汇在一起，冰冷痛彻骨髓，而某种不可思议的感受从胃部升起漫过了疼痛，最终穿透心肺骨骼，伴随着阿泰尔的每一呼吸冲击着艾吉奥的大脑，身体与灵魂，总有一个交付给了身后之人。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, 阿泰尔/艾吉奥
Kudos: 4





	【AE】非典型ABO (短篇|双A预警）

**Author's Note:**

> 易感期Alpha设定下的双A配对(然而也并没有多哭唧唧，无明显性描写，也不社情  
> 雾霭味的Alpha Atlair x ( 原设定是被酒精浸湿的花瓣燃烧殆尽的味道但由于这个描述过于中二就当是）  
> 燃烧着的玫瑰花酒味道的Alpha Ezio

信息素撞在一起的感觉，原来是疼痛。

艾吉奥将自己抵在鸟瞰点薄薄的木板上，维持着微妙而坚定的平衡，到此为止追究到底是谁先开始的易感期已经不再重要。

重要的是，不该是这样。

一双手，覆在了他最后一节脊椎上，只是稍稍用力向下按压，艾吉奥仍不可控制地顺着力道软了腰，悄无声息地服贴在了他身下。

一股屈辱感侵袭了他。

他开口，声音喑哑而势弱，他们从没有这样近过。

近的让他颤栗，近乎无措。

他回忆着自己与大导师的所有交集，能记起的只有风，与被风吹起的白色长袍。

任何时候都踏马的发展不成这样。

可是想想那个晴朗早上的通透餐厅，他们放任他一个人坐在那片铺满阳光的区域，带着自己的热烈与充斥着仿佛可以燃尽一切的撩人烟火气息——没人受得了这个，最基础的本能阻止了他们，只有他自己受得了这份灼烧之后的近距离体验，又或许他实际从未得知过自己闻起来是什么味道。

总而言之，他面对着阳光，身影穿过光亮印在你眼前，你们相处一室，保持着一份疏离，而在清晨崭新的味道中，阿泰尔闻见了飘零绸缎般的破碎花香。

或许在那时起，就不该是这样。

直到与艾吉奥相遇之前，阿泰尔都未曾想过自己的城市会将自己完整的镌刻在他身上，他只认为自己该注定浅淡的度过此生，直到他们相遇的那个瞬间，他们体察了一座城市的所有气息，风从山巅带下的被冰冷覆盖的青石与云，沉淀在午夜月光中的雾霭，散落在港口岸边湿漉漉的清醒。

直到那一个瞬间，雾霭同烟火相绕，就这么如此钝去了他的炽热，如同一座城市拥抱一场盛大，唯有那一身火燎气息的人才能感受到他的那种轻盈的潮湿，也只有这样的变换着适应的水汽才能受得了那份腾然而跃的烛火。

之后呢。

阿泰尔栖息在他身上，身躯依然温热而不伤人炽热，可他分明闻见了灼烧的气味，Alpha与Alpha之间的触碰永远待着不合时宜的灼痛一路烧向他的心脏，那弥漫过的酒精，那灼人的殆尽繁花，不过是蒸发过了酒与花的热度罢了。

在那不可思议的契合之后，他们是好同伴，相见不晚，心照不宣的留有余地相处，只是那一点的不相容，于是维持着极佳的距离，但艾吉奧永远信赖阿泰尔。

哪怕是现在。

“让我带你降落。

易感期里，有些人难得不讲道理，头脑与身体，总有一个失了控。

他们从未对彼此了解深刻，在最初他们便已经契

他们相拥着，坠入了马西亚夫无尽的风雪。

漫天的冰霜埋葬了他，他正在漫天的冰霜中逝去。

冷冽的风划过艾吉奥的面颊与腺体，信息素不受控制地迸发了出来，撞在一起拋向山谷，没有人会为此发情，这样的味道与情欲无关，在无尽的寒冷中，他是唯一的火。

阿泰尔像抱着只猫一样揽着他的腰，另一只手则环在他脆弱的脖颈上分明地感受着年轻人的每一次呼吸，他吻向他的后颈脆弱而隐秘的腺体。

艾吉奧在燃烧，尽心竭力消耗着自己蓬勃的生命，盛烈的像是一场轰然坍塌的晚宴，前一刻辉煌，下一刻悲怆。

本能与反抗是最好的催化剂，他们心知肚明，在肌肤相触的那一刻，结局就已经注定，阿泰尔从最伊始就明白他未必不可以醉人，即使他有热度的花香永远被酒气掩盖，但灼热里掐进的那一丝可怜的馥郁仍然鲜明而令人动容。

他咬了下去，没用动摇，不容置疑的企图刺破他刺破他的皮肉至血骨。

骄傲着的炽热之人突然被清冷熄灭了焰火，原本枯萎破碎的花朵在滋润下悄然重生绽放，即使浸润在呛人酒精里仍拿出了本该有的肆意热烈，而他被打湿，在厚重的潮湿气息稀释了一切棱角之物，它们发酵，刚刚酿成一杯资历尚浅却仍勾人的新酒。

感知交汇在一起，冰冷痛彻骨髓，而某种不可思议的感受从胃部升起漫过了疼痛，最终穿透心肺骨骼，伴随着阿泰尔的每一呼吸冲击着艾吉奧的大脑，身体与灵魂，总有一个交付给了身后之人。

这从来不是目的单纯的互帮互助，今天之前他们只是同伴，同时毋庸置疑地拥有着某些说不清道不明的联系。

他们到底拥有着什么是种模糊的认知，导师之间的交集克制礼貌，大部分时间里都相隔几步，难得温情，不过是微不足道的信赖关系。

可是在最初，艾吉奧不过是那个在餐厅中陪你一起早起进食的人，可你望着他的常人之态，仍察觉了隐藏其中的一点特殊，大概从未有一种气味，居然可以在一日清晨，概括出你一生中终老时的模样。

那是阿泰尔有关艾吉奥最初的印象，他在最初就准确无误的描绘出了那个遥远而凝固在时光中的场景，当午日困顿化为了最终沉寂像是鲜花在阳光下枯萎干裂成末，伴着一股从来热烈的干燥，而你抬头，看见他仍是少年，安静的坐在阳光之下。

他在最初，就见到了丧钟将至的情景。

深刻的理解与共鸣无关距离远近，何况这个时候他们共享着体验感受，在摔向冻土的最后一刻，阿泰尔最终嵌进了他的身体，将自己埋藏在了他的血脉之中，冷与热最终化成了一种柔和而醇厚的香气。

Alpha与Alpha之间的标记总是消散的极快，在艾吉奥重新找回自己从干草堆里爬出来的的时候，他的身上已经不再遗留任何一点的清新。

他重新站立在土地上，情绪逐渐褪去重回清明，细碎的风霜仍在继续飘散，而他不会再有万物终结的感受。

他望向那个平静地像是没有同他一起经历一切的导师，他在他身边度过了一场难熬的易感期。

从现在开始，他们还将经历许多次这样难熬的时刻。


End file.
